101 Destiel Drabbles
by FalconsWing
Summary: I watched this awesome youtube video and was really inspired by it and so I decided to write 1 drabble for each reason that was in the video '101 reasons to love Dean and Castiel' Hopefull you guys give these a chance and hopefully you like them :3
1. Castiel saved Dean from Hell

I've decided to do a whole bunch of Destiel Drabbles,

100 in fact... due to the amazing youtube video I stumbled across :3

'101 reasons to love dean and Castiel'

You should go watch it, definitly worth the 10mins it takes ^.^

Some things in my drabbles might not be exactly accurate with the Series because I haven't watched it in a while, the most recent Supernatural episode I've seen is Season 8 and it was the episode about the Golem. Sorry about any Spelling mistakes also!

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel

**Warning: **OCness, AUness and language, future lemons (Maybe)

Enjoy!~

**Reason one - Castiel is the one who saved Dean from hell**

Dean lay gasping on the ground in the middle of an unknown field, his left arm burning painfully. Sweat matted his hair against his skin and made him feel sticky and gross, he couldn't bring himself to care though, he was just so happy to be free.

The unbrearable heat, the blood that stained his hands, the screams that filled his ears, they were all gone. He opened his eyes slowly, the great expanse of sky met his gaze and he couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkling up with anadultered joy as he raised his hands and grasped at the air above him, his hands curling around nothing yet he didn't feel disappointment.

Slowly he worked his body upward, sitting up with a slouched back, his hands hanging between his knees as he looked around his surroundings, taking in the vast expanse of wheat. A small area of flat wheat was around where he sat, as he went to look back up he noticed something that didn't fit in with the wheat.

Standing up on unsteady legs, slowly he staggered towards the off-coloured wheat, a body coming into view along with a head of short brown hair and a slightly stubbled chin. Dean's pace quickened, worry sinking into his gut as he hurried towards what he knew was Cas.

Finally reaching the angel, Dean collapsed on the ground next to him, his hands clutching the lapels of Castiel's trench coat. "Cas! Cas can you hear me!?" Fear and worry coloured his words, he had never seen the angel as out of it as he now was, except when he was drunk but Dean knew for sure that Castiel was not currently drunk.

Castiel groaned as his eyelids fluttered and his startling blue eyes were revealed, Dean let out a relieved breath and loosened the grip he had on Cas but not fully letting go. "Dean?" said male nodded and smiled at Castiel, hoping to reassure him. "Cas, why are you on the ground?" said angel sighed harshly, a hand coming up to run through his hair, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I pulled you from hell, I am considerably weak" the angel's words were slurred and slow as he fell back into unconciousness, Dean smiled softly, carefully pulling the unconcious male's head into his lap and running his hands through his hair slowly.

"Thank you Cas"

**I hope that was at least semi-Ok! I will be writing the second installment sometime tomorrow, since these are rather short-ish, I will definitly write ones longer than this!**

**Till next time~  
R&R! **


	2. Dean makes Castiel Smile

**Welocome back to my '101 reasons to love Dean and Castiel' Drabbles ~**

**Enjoy!**

Reason 2 - Dean makes Castiel Smile

Castiel had noticed a constant thing with himself and Dean, no matter how hard he tried Dean always managed to make him smile, to show emotion in some way.

It was completely confounding since angels were not suppose to _feel _anything, and so that was how Castiel got into the situation he was now in.

Sitting in a chair at a small table in one of the Winchesters cheap motels they liked to stay at, they were currently out at the time, stocking up on beverages, so he had decided he wasn't needed at their side.

That gave him time to think, the subject of his thoughts?

How did Dean always manage to make him smile.

It was vexing that he could not figure out the reason.

All dean had to do was say a corny one liner, some of which Castiel didn't even understand, Dean would laugh at his own joke and Castiel would smile, even if it were a _slight _smile.

It was still a smile.

Maybe falling had broken him somehow? That was the only good explanation he had could come up with, knowing he would not figure anything new out soon he decided to wait until the Winchester's got back, he would ask Sam about it, maybe then he could get some real answers.

And so he waited.

Castiel waited for over half an hour for Sam and Dean to come home and when they did he greeted them as per usual, a slight nod of the head and the monotone 'Hello Dean...Sam' they would greet him back and then get on with their routine, Castiel stopped them however, with a not so usual request.

"Sam, I would like to speak to you in a more private area" Sam looked at the angel, perplexed. He couldn't figure out why Castiel needed to talk to _him _and not Dean, Cas would always ask to speak to Dean in private, never him.

He agreed anyway and let the angel zap him away to a secluded area, they appeared at the edge of a forest, no road in sight nor could he hear one. Sam figured they were in a pretty private place, he turned to look at the angel beside him, noticing the confused expression on his face as he turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, I seem to... require your assistance in a very important and personal matter involving your brother" Sam raised an eyebrow as he waited patiently for Castiel to give him the reason, the reason why he could not just talk it out with Dean himself.

They couldn't be fighting, Dean seemed much too happy for that to be it, so it must just be something Castiel was confused about, something that his brother was apart of.

"It seems, whenever I am in your brothers presence I show emotion, this confuses me because I am an angel of the lord and as such, I am not required nor should I have the capabilities to feel _any _emotions" Sam stepped back at this, shock evident on his face.

"Your saying Dean makes you feel emotions?" Surprise was evident in the youngest Winchesters voice. Castiel nodded slowly, as if he didn't believe it himself either.

"What emotions do you feel Cas?" said angel looked up at Sam cautiously.

"I find myself smiling a lot while in your brothers presence, even when the jokes he makes are not understood nor do I find them funny, he laughs t them though and my face muscles move on their own" Castiel stared intently at Sam, expecting a good answer that would help understand his problem better and help get rid of them.

Sam smiled softly, "He makes you happy then Cas, thats not a bad thing though, it's a really good thing" Sam patted the angel's shoulder awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's time to go back now Cas, Dean's probably getting pretty worried about what we're talking about" He smiled good naturally as Castiel placed two fingers on his forhead, succumbing to the pulling feeling he felt whenever Cas did that to him.

Sam stumbled slightly as they appeared back in the hotel room, Cas walked briskly over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking intently into his eyes. "Dean, there is nothing to worry about, Sam made me realize that you make me happy" Dean raised an eyebrow and cracked out a smile as Sam seemed to hit his head on the table.

Castiel would never understand the need for subtly, thankfully Dean was a bit of an idiot himself. Said man was now grinning like an idiot, "thats great Cas! You make me happy too" Castiel smiled once again, not fighting against the emotion welling up inside him, especially now that he understood it.

"I am happy to hear that Dean"

Castiel embraced the taller man, ignoring the surpised sound as Dean stood there straight as a stick before slowly sinking into the hug. Wrapping his arms around the angel he rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder and grinned over at Sam.

Sam simply sighed in exasperatoin and turned his laptop on, fully intending to get some work done, ignoring the Chick flick moment over in the corner. Reminding himself to tease the elder Winchester about it later, when Cas was gone, knowing his brother would definitly get infinent embarrassment from being reminded of his girly moment with a certain angel.

**Once again, please excuse any spelling mistakes, the programme I use doesn't have spellcheck! I hope you enjoyed this, please stay tuned for the next instalment ;)**


	3. Castiel makes Dean laugh

I'm Back~ Phew, I'm really on a roll with these Drabbles, anyway~ Please Enjoy reason 3! At the end of these Drabble's you'll understand why I'm only doing 100 reason's when the youtube video says 10**1 :3**

**Reason 3 - Castiel makes Dean laugh (Part 1)**

His awkwardness, him being so naive, so oblivious, it made Castiel adorable and very funny. So Dean laughed a lot when around Castiel, he knew it confused the angel to no end but Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Castiel why, what if Castiel decided to change it. If he learnt everything there was to know about the human world, Dean didn't want that to happen, he never wanted Castiel to change.

He wanted everything to stay the way it was, but because he was a Winchester, nothing was easy. He had to fight day in and day out just to surivive, to keep the general population safe, he barely ever was thanked. Dean did everything for free, he wasn't paid to go out and kill supernatural creatures that threatened everyday life, No, he did that of his own free will and to be honest, it was starting to get tiring.

Dean didn't know how long he could last, going out and killing things, living rough, eating crap and drinking himself to unconciousness nearly every night. Sure his good looks got he a lot of lays but they weren't worth anything except a few hours pleasure, even that eventually faded away.

And so here Dean was now, sitting alone in a seperate hotel room, having told Sam he was going out to get a good lay and would probably bring her back, Sam believed him, of course, and now Dean was in the seperate hotel room, alone.

Thinking about past mistakes and regrets that would probably never really go away, about the people he had lost because he couldn't get there in time, or that he had dragged them into his messes because he was so, so stupid. That he couldn't do anything right no matter how hard he tried, he always messed up in some way, he always ended up costing someone their life.

The flutter of wings alerted Dean to the presence of Castiel and he managed to sit up straight and slap on a goofy grin, for Cas' sake if anything else. The angel simply looked down at him, considering Dean was still sitting, a disappointed look on his face.

"Dean, why are you hiding from me?" Said male looked at the angel in shock, not exactly understanding what Castiel meant. "You are lying to yourself and me by faking things that you do not really feel" Dean's smile faultered, some of his self-loathing and sadness breaking through the mask he had created.

Castiel placed a hand on Deans left shoulder, covering the hand print he had accidentally burnt into Dean's skin when he had saved him from hell.

"We share a more profound bond, much deeper than before, I can feel everything you feel, in moderation" Dean's mask cracked at that, why bother hiding something that was already uncovered, what was the point of hiding anything from Castiel anyway? In the end the angel always figured out what was wrong, and fixed it.

Dean knew that what he felt now couldn't be fixed however, he had carried this guilt, shame and regret in his heart his entire life, he had tried hundreds of times to atone for his sins and yet he knew he didn't deserve to be saved, to be cleansed. He didn't deserve to be pulled from hell, Castiel shouldn't of wasted so much power and energy on someone like Dean, his thoughts continued to go down this dark path as Castiel looked on, worry clouding his eyes as he squeezed his charges arm, gaining Dean's attention, tearing it from the dark thoughts that hid in the back of his mind.

"Dean..." Castiel looked intently into Dean's emerald eyes, his own blue eyes seeming to glow with an ethereal light, "you do not believe you deserved to be saved"

Dean let out a harsh laugh, "Of course I don't Cas, you know what I've done, I regret everything but nothing I do now is going to change that!" Dean's voice cracked with the emotions that ran through his body, every sense heightening with the fraustration he felt because of himself. Castiel dropped down onto the bed next to Dean, his hand trailing down Dean's arm until it rested on his hand. Cas' fingers curling around the limp appendage softly, as if trying not to startle a wild animal.

"Dean, I will always be here, no matter what happens, even if you hate me, I'll always be here" Dean sucked in a breath, his eyes wide with shock as his head snapped to the side to look at Castiel, the earnest expression on the angel's face causing a small laugh to escape from Dean.

"Thanks Cas, I... I'm sorry you had to see me like this" Dean sighed tiredly as he curled his hand around Castiel's, "thank you for always being here for me".

Castiel smiled softly, squeezing Dean's hand comfortingly as said man laid his head on Cas' shoulder, his breath tickling Castiel's ear and causing the angel to shiver sublty.

Castiel opened his mouth, intending to say something important to Dean when he was interrupted by a small snore. Cas turned his head slightly, seeing Dean more relaxed than ever Cas simply sat there, not moving as he thought about things. How he was going to help Dean atone for the things he thinks he needs to atone for, help him with the regrets he feels.

The angel realized all he had to do was be there for Dean, to understand him completely and know the right things to say and when to say them. As long as Dean had someone to rely on Castiel knew he would be ok, Dean always pulled through.

No matter what.

**x3 I hope you liked this one, I found it a little cheesey and it wasn't exactly to my taste's but I'm proud-ish of it xD! Anyway~**

**R&R**

**Please Excuse any spelling mistakes!**


End file.
